Sonic X: Friendship is Universal - Opening Sequence
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: The Opening Sequence to a future project that I'll be posting soon! Until then, enjoy! R&R, please.


A/N: I do not own Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my OCs and nothing more.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots who were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

"_Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: I know it's not much, but here is what the opening sequence for my future fanfiction. I hope you all like it. **SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**, coming soon! R&R, please.


End file.
